onedirectionfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
One Direction
One Direction est un boys-band anglo-irlandais formé à la suite de la 7ème saison de X-Factor. Il est composé de 5 membres : Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles et Zayn Malik. Formation Les 5 membres sont tous issus de la 7ème saison de X-Factor. Ils avaient tout d'abord tenté leur chance en solitaire avant que Simon Cowell, lors de l'épreuve du Boot Camp qu'ils ont tous raté ne leur suggère de former un boys-band pour la suite de l'aventure. Ils décidèrent de se nommer One Direction, souvent abrégé 1D. Le groupe arrive jusqu'en finale où ils échoueront à la 3ème place. Membres Niall Horan Il est né le 13 septembre 1993 à Mullingar en Irlande. Il fait ses études à la Colaiste Mhuire, Mullingar. Son audition pour X-factor fut assez compliquée: il a d'abord interpreté I'm Yours de Jason Mraz mais Simon Cowell déclare que c'est un mauvais choix, il finit donc par choisir So Sick ''de Ne-Yo. Il échoue au Boot Camp avant de rejoindre les '''One Direction'. Son meilleur ami est Zayn. Niall a toujours été petit pour son âge mais n'a jamais été dérangé pour cela. C'est un fan de Justin Bieber. Liam Payne Il est né le 29 août 1993 à Wolverhampton. Ses études se déroulents à la City of Wolverhampton College. Liam auditionnera en 2008 à X-factor (il n'avait alors que 14 ans) mais Simon Cowell lui dit de revenir 2 ans après ce qu'il fera en interprétant Cry Me A River mais échouera également au Boot Camp. C'est le membre le plus mature mais également le plus romantique du groupe et se fait surnommé "Daddy Direction". Sa plus grosse phobie concerne...les cuillères. Zayn Malik Il est né le 12 janvier 1993 à Bradford et fait ses études à Tong High School. Ses origines sont pakitanaises par son père et anglaises par sa mère. Il s'inscrit 2 fois à X-Factor: la première fois il ne se présente pas aux auditions car il manquait de confiance en lui puis une seconde fois, poussé par sa mère, où il interprète Let Me Love You de Mario mais échouera finalement au Boot Camp avant qu'on ne lui suggère d'entrer dans les One direction. Il est accro à la nicotine mais souhaite arrêter. Son meilleur ami n'est autre que Niall qu'il ne peut s'empecher de protéger. Il est considéré comme le badboy et le mieux "fringué" du groupe. Harry Styles C'est le plus jeune membre étant né le 1er février 1994 à Cheshire. Il fait ses études à Holmes Chapel Comprehensie School. A l'âge de 7 ans ses parents divorcent mais il reste néanmoins encore aujourd'hui très proche de sa famille et notamment de sa mère. Il a fait parti du groupe White Eskimo. Harry auditionne pour X-Factor avec la chanson Isn't She Lovely où il recoit 2 avis positifs et un négatif de la part de Louis Walsh puis échouera au Boot Camp. C'est le membre le plus tatoué avec un nombre de 25. Louis Tomlinson Il s'agit du membre le plus âgé du groupe étant né le 24 décembre 1991 et vient de Doncaster en Angleterre. Louis est daltonien. Il fait ses études à la Hall Cross School où il obtiendra le rôle de Danny Zuko dans la comédie musicale Grease. A l'âge de 16 ans il publie sur sa chaîne Youtube des reprises telles que Look After You (The Fray), Because Of You (Ne-Yo) ou encore I Gotta Feeling (The Black Eyed Peas). Son audition à X-Factor est sur la chanson'' Hey There Delilah'' de Plain White, il obtiendra 3 avis favorable mais échouera au Boot Camp. Le reste du groupe le considère comme le membre le plus blagueur. Anecdotes *Le Twitter de One Direction est le suivant :Twitter One Direction. *La page sur Facebook est la suivante :Facebook One Direction. *Le site officiel des One Direction est le suivant: One Direction. *Leurs fans sont appelés des Directioners. *Le nom du groupe fut proposé par Harry et est souvent abrégé 1D, c'est d'ailleurs leur logo officiel. *Leurs chansons What Makes You Beautiful et One Thing ont été reprises dans le quatrième volet du jeu Just Dance. Leur chanson Kiss You sera utilisée dans "Just Dance 2014". *Le 12 août 2012, le groupe a interprété sa chanson What Makes You Beautiful à la cérémonie de clôture des JO de Londres. *Ils étaient dans la même édition de "X Factor" que Cher Lloyd. *Ils deviennent numéro 1 au Top Itunes au Royaume-Uni en 15 minutes. *Le DVD de leur tournée européenne a été vendu en 12 minutes. *C'est à ce jour la plus grosse vente de disques de Sony Music Entertainment. Discographie 'Up All Night (2011)' right|200pxTout premier album du groupe il sort le 21 novembre 2011 au Royaume-Uni, le 6 février 2012 en France et le 13 mars 2012 aux Etats-Unis. Le premier single est What Makes Your Beautiful qui se classe numéro 1 des ventes pour l'année 2011 au Royaume-Uni avec 153 965 exemplaires vendus durant sa première semaine. Le second single Gotta Be You sorti le 11 novembre 2011 se vend beaucoup moins bien que le précédent (59 461 exemplaires) mais est classé 3ème des ventes en Irlande et au Royaume-Uni le 17 novembre 2011. Enfin One thing, dernier single de l'album entre à la 31ème place des ventes en raison d'un téléchargement massif à partir de l'album. Une édition limitée est également sortie avec 2 titres en plus dont Moments écrit par Ed Sheeran. #What Makes You Beautiful #Gotta Be You #One Thing #More Than This #Up All Night #I Wish #Tell Me a Lie #Taken #I Want #Everything About You #Same Mistakes #Save You Tonight #Stole My Heart Bonus: *Stand Up *Moments 'Take Me Home (2012)' right|200pxIl est sorti le 9 novembre au Royaume-Uni, le 12 novembre 2012 en France puis le 13 au Canada et Etats-Unis. L'album est certifié disque de platines dans 14 pays et disque d'or en Hongrie et aux Pays-Bas. Live While We're Young sort le 28 septembre. Ce single est certifié disque de platine en Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande tandis qu'il est disque d'or aux Etats-Unis. Le second single Little Things ''sort le 11 novembre 2012 et est écrit en partie par Ed Sheeran. Kiss You, dernier single est sorti le 17 novembre 2012. Plusieurs versions deluxe sortent comme celle sur Itune Store et la japonaise. #Live While We're Young #Kiss You #Little Things #C'mon, C'mon #Last First Kiss #Heart Attack #Rock Me #Change My Mind #I Would #Over Again #Back For You #They Don't Know About Us #Summer Love 'Midnight Memories Midnight Memories]], 3ème album du groupe est prévu pour le 3 décembre 2013. Le premier single intitulé Best Song Ever sorti le 22 juillet 2013 mais on peut l'entendre sur le teaser de leur film (prévu pour le 30 août 2013) intitulé '''This Is Us. Ce sera le premier album où l'on pourra entendre une collaboration avec Ed Sheeran qui leur avait notamment écrit Moments sur leur premier album et Little Things sur le second. NB: Les pistes mentionnées ci-dessous sont à titre indicatif car le groupe ne s'est pas encore arrêté sur cette liste là, elle est donc sujette à des modifications. #Stay With me #Best Song Ever #All I Have for You (feat. Ed Sheeran) #Larger Than Life #I Am #Take You to Another World #Run Away #If You Could be Mie #Don't Let Me Go #Lost in All the Memories #With You #First Time #Heree's to Here #Look Into Her Eyes Filmographie 'This Is Us (2013)' This Is Us, prévu pour le 30 août 2013 est un film biographique sur le groupe dont le teaser est sorti le 21 juin 2013. à poursuivre.... Oeuvres caritatives Red Nose Day (2013) right|300pxLe groupe enregistre un medley de la chanson One Way Or Another de Blondie et de Teenage Kicks de The Undertones intitulée One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''qui sort le 17 février 2013. Les bénéfiches de la chanson iront à l'association Comic Relief qui s'intéresse à la famine en Ethiopie depuis 1985. Le clip sorti le 20 février 2013 est en parti tourné au Ghana mais aussi à Londres, aux Etats-Unis et à Tokyo. On peut apercevoir le premier ministre David Cameron dans ce clip. pendant quelques secondes. Récompenses 2011 *4Music Video Honours: Meilleur groupe. *4Music Video Honours: Meilleure découverte. *4Music Video Honours: Meilleur clip pour ''What Makes You Beautiful. *In:Demand Honours: Meilleur groupe. *In:Demand Honours: Best Fans. *In:Demand Honours: Best Guest. *In:Demand Honours: Meilleur chanson pour What Makes You Beautiful. *In:Demand Honours: Meilleur vidéo. *The Sun Bizarre Readers Awards: Meilleur pop. *The Sun Bizarre Readers Awards: Shagger de l'année. 2012 *4Music Video Honours: Meilleur groupe. *BRIT Awards: Meilleur single anglais pour What Makes You Beautiful. *UK Kids' Choice Awards: Nouveaux venus favoris. *UK Kids' Choice Awards: Groupe favori en UK. *UK Music Video Awards: People's Choice pour Live While We're Young. *Teen Choice Award: Breakout Group. *Teen Choice Award: Choice Summer Music Star en Groupe. *Teen Choice Award: Love Song pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Awards: MTV's artiste de l'année 2012. *MTV Video Music Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste. *MTV Video Music Awards: Meilleure vidéo pop pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Video Music Awards: Most Share-Worthy Video pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Video Music Awards Brazil: Artiste international. *MTV Europe Music Awards: Biggest Fans. *MTV Europe Music Awards: Best UK & Ireland Act. *MTV Europe Music Awards: Best New Act. *NME Award: Pire groupe. *ARIA Music Awards: Meilleur artiste international. *Bambi Awards: Pop internationale. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleur album anglais pour Up All Night. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleure musique anglaise. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleur single anglais pour One Thing. *Guinness World Records: 1er groupe anglais aux Etats-Unis à avoir un album se classant directement numéro 1 dans le Billboard 200 pour Up All Night. *JIM Awards: Meilleur nouveau venu international. *Los Premios 40 Principales America: Meilleur artiste international. *Los Premios 40 Principales America: Meilleur nouvel artiste international. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Argentina: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Brazil: Artiste international favori. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Mexico: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Mexico: Artiste international. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards UK: Groupe UK favori. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards UK: Nouveau-venu UK favori. *Telehit Awards: Artiste le plus populaire en telehit. *Telehit Awards: Meilleur groupe pop international. *Telehit Awards: Chanson du public pour What Makes You Beautiful. *The Sun Bizarre Readers Awards: Meilleur pop. 2013 *NRJ Music Awards du groupe/duo international de l'année. *Bravo Otto: Super groupe rock/pop. *BRIT Awards: BRITs Global Success. *Japan Gold Disc Awards: Nouvel artiste de l'année. *JIM Awards: Meilleur groupe. *Los Premios 40 Principales: Meilleur nouvel artiste 2012. *JIM Awards: Meilleur pop. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: Groupe favori. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Australia: Aussie's Fave Music Act. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Australia: Aussie's Fave Song pour One Thing. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards UK: Groupe UK favori. *NME Awards: Vilain de l'année pour Harry Styles. *NME Awards: Pire groupe. *People's Choice Awards: Album favori pour Up All Night. *People's Choice Awards: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. Vidéos Auditions thumb|left|300 px|Liam Paynethumb|right|300px|Niall Horan thumb|left|300 px|Zayn Malikthumb|right|300px|Harry Styles thumb|left|300 px|Louis Tomlinson The X Factor thumb|left|300 px|Viva La Vidathumb|right|300 px|My Life Would Suck Without You thumb|left|300 px|Nobody Knowsthumb|right|300 px|Total Eclipse Of The Heart thumb|left|300 px|Kids In Americathumb|right|300 px|The Way You Look Tonight thumb|left|300 px|All You Need Is Lovethumb|right|300 px|You Are So Beautiful thumb|left|300 px|Chasing Carsthumb|right|300 px|Torn Up All Night thumb|left|300 px|What Makes You Beautifulthumb|right|300 px|Gotta Be You thumb|left|300 px|One Thingthumb|right|300 px|More Than This Take Me Home thumb|left|300 px|Live While We're Youngthumb|right|300 px|Little Things thumb|left|300 px|Kiss You Midnight Memories thumb|left|300 px|Best Song Ever Autres thumb|left|300 px|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)thumb|right|300 px|This Is Us Cet article utilise du contenu de la page One Direction, article appartenant au Wiki Music Story sur Wikia et étant sous licence Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Catégorie:Up All Night Catégorie:Take Me Home